


The One Where Ryuji Almost Dies

by MysteryHack



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: This story takes place right after the explosion in Shido's palace. Minor spoilers for the series.(((SPOILERS)))Ryuji and Ann deal with the aftermath of Ryuji almost dying. Maybe almost-dying was all it took to make your bestfriend fall in love with you. A hurt/comfort fic. Ann takes care of Ryuji after Shido's palace.





	The One Where Ryuji Almost Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 56 years. This is unedited and a quick blurb inspired by some prompts on Tumblr. You can request other Persona-centric fics at Alyssabean.tumblr.com or here on AO3. I'm sorry, this isn't my best work. I've got writer's block. Rare pairs are my life.

Whump Prompt #77  
The comforting feel of soft blankets brushing against bruised skin, pillows cushioning the whumpee’s weary head, and best of all, a friend curled loosely around them in the same bed, one hand holding tight to the whumpee’s as they both drift off to sleep.  
And “It’s not as bad as it looks”

Ann finally manages to wipe away the tears pouring out of her eyes. “You’re an idiot, Ryuji. We thought you were dead!” She sniffles, “I don’t care if crying makes me less cute. This is serious.”

Ryuji’s big hand comes to rest at the apex of her pigtails. It’s a more sincere apology than the one he’s currently trying to stumble through. Makoto and Futaba are scolding him as well. His mind still hasn’t had time to properly process what exactly happened, and he’s at a loss for words.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Ryuji rubs at the bruise on the back of his head, “Can we just go back to Leblanc’s now? I’m starvin’.”

“Yeah, let’s just go, he looks alright to me.” Morgana huffs out, angry at the attention Lady Ann is practically drowning the idiot in. Ren shoots him a severe look, but Morgana takes off in the direction of the coffeeshop.

Ryuji stumbles ever so slightly the entire walk back to Leblanc’s, his leg is burning and an odd wetness has been slowly making it’s way down his pant leg. He’s honestly just praying that he didn’t pee himself when the explosion went off. That would be so uncool. He’d never live it down.

  


Ann’s green eyes have been trained on Ryuji since they came back to reality. It didn’t take a genius to see he was shaken, feigning his usual ornery reactions to attention. It did however, take someone staring with unabashed focus (Ann) to notice that the boy was limping, a trail of rusty red smearing on his white sneakers.

The group finally makes their way back to the cafe and Sojiro is still awake, leaning behind the counter and watching them all file in with concern written all over his face. “What the hell were you all up to tonight?”, he shakes his head, “Never mind. It’s better if I don’t know about my daughter’s gang activities.”

Futaba groans but doesn’t say anything in retort, instead she begins spooning a large helping of curry onto her plate, choosing to sit at the bar with Morgana and Yusuke.

“Ryuji, you’re bleeding.” Ann points out, as Ryuji flings himself into one of the booths.

“So I am.” He shrugs, “Hey Ren, do you mind bringin’ me some curry. Almost dyin’ really works up a guy’s appetite, you know?”

  


Ren’s quiet, irritated by his friend’s flippancy, but he consents.

Ann’s standing next to Ryuji’s slouching figure, arms crossed and a scowl readable on her beautiful lips.

“What, princess? You wanna share?” Ryuji’s head is throbbing now, and the pain in his leg making him irritable.

“You need to get checked out by someone,” Ann’s voice is hard, matter of fact. The rest of the Phantom Thieves divert their attention to the small tv in the corner of the shop. It was always better to stay out of Ann and Ryuji’s bickering.

“I’m fine. Just a little banged up...probably.” the boy spoons curry into his mouth, meeting Ann’s icy glare with one of his own.

“Let’s get you cleaned up at least.” Ann’s moving to take the plate away from Ryuji, “I’ll walk you home.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes and keeps them trained on the rafters for a minute. He’s exhausted and a fight with one of his best friends would all but drain whatever is left in him. “Fine. But once you put a bandaid on my boo boo, you’re gone. I don’t need ya whining over me all night.”

“Whatever you say, Idiot.” Ann snaps, moving to allow Ryuji out of the booth. The pant leg of his uniform is sticking to his leg now, a tiny puddle of blood has pooled on Sojiro’s floor.

“Whoa, kid you’re really bleeding. I could go grab my doctor friend.” The boss’s face is creased with worry.

“I’m alright. It doesn’t hurt that bad. Besides, Ann’s gonna take care of me tonight.” Ryuji allows Ann to slide one of his arms over her shoulders. Her frame is too slight to offer much real support, but the gesture is touching. She’s warm and he’s reaching peak exhaustion, so he doesn’t offer any resistance as the blonde starts hauling him towards the door.

The pair stumble out the door and into the cool Tokyo air. It’s quiet, and there’s only the muted sound of city bustle far off in downtown. They’re silent for most of the walk, the only noise coming from Ann struggling under Ryuji’s increasing bulk.

“Are you...” She huffs and lifts the boy’s arm back around her shoulders, “Do you need to rest?”

“No, s’only another block.” Ryuji’s slurring and the color has all but drained out of his face.

Ann picks up her pace.

  


After what seems like an eternity, the Thieves reach Ryuji’s home. The lights are off, and his mother is gone for the weekend; which Ann is secretly grateful for. Ryuji all banged up and bringing a girl home at midnight would be difficult to explain.

“You need to sit down, I’ll be right back with something to help clean this up.” Ann gently shoves Ryuji onto the edge of his bed. After digging around in the bathroom, the model reemerges with a first aid kit, and a few wash rags. “Now, if the cut is worse that we thought, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“M’kay, whatever.” Ryuji allows himself to fall back on the bed, injured leg dangling over the edge. Ann crouches beside it, inspecting the cloth covering the wound.

“I need you to take your pants off, Ryuji”. Ann’s tone is calculated, no hint of embarrassment present in the request.

  


Ryuji’s reply however, is laced with it, his cheeks burning before he can even stutter out a reply, “Ann-what? I mean. I’ve always thought you were gorgeous but right now? Like this?” The ex-track star has pushed himself onto his elbows, attempting to catch Ann’s eye from where she sits on the floor.

“N-Not like that you perv!” Ann’s face is tinted a light pink, it brings out the green in her eyes, “I can’t dress your wound properly if I can’t see it!”

Ryuji shakes his head dumbly, he thinks he might be concussed, “Right. Yeah, sure. I have track shorts in the top drawer over there, toss em’ to me.”

Ann does as she’s told and whips the cloth at Ryuji’s stupid face. Without another thought, Ryuji begins peeling off his uniform pants, the beginning of pale skin appearing from underneath. His shirt rides up ever so slightly from the position he’s laying in, and a flat stomach dusted with a thin trail of hair peeks out.

Ann gasps and turns around, hoping to preserve whatever platonic thoughts she has left of her teammate. She’d be loath to admit it, but they’d been trickling away ever so slowly for weeks now. Her chest feels tight as she hears the rustling of clothes falling to the floor. Stupid Ryuji.

“Y’can turn around now.” Ryuji’s tone is unbothered, but his eyes are brighter.

“Give me that.” Ann snatches at the boy’s leg, turning it over in her hands to see the gash better. It’s definitely something that could use stitches, but it doesn’t seem a medical emergency. Shiho’s had worse from volleyball practice, (or should Ann say Kamoshida), and never needed the hospital. Ann resolves to clean it thoroughly and wrap it tightly.

“Ouch!” Ryuji howls as the peroxide-laden rag swipes at the tear.

“Just hold still!” Ann’s jaw is tight, muscles straining to keep Ryuji’s leg in her grasp, “Don’t be such a baby!”

“Baby!?” I almost _died, _Ann! I think I’m allowed to bitch a little bit!” Ryujis’s irritation is cutting through his sluggishness once again.

Ann’s quiet for a moment, finishing wrapping the bandage a second time around.

Ryuji takes the break in conversation to study his friend. Her brows are creased with worry and there are unshed tears glossing her eyes. They’re glowing in the dim light of his bedroom. She’s gorgeous. He wished he could tell her that without her thinking he wanted something from her.

“I know that.” Ann finally replies, all fight gone from her voice, “And I’m still terrified.” The model stands and seats herself next to Ryuji. Her side is warm and the boy allows himself to snuggle into it a bit more. It’s beginning to be difficult to tell where Ann starts and Ryuji ends.

Ryuji can hear the fear in Ann’s voice and he wants nothing more than to banish it to the deepest part of Mementos, “Hey. I’m tough. If there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s survive.” His voice is rough, gravelly with emotion or sleep, he doesn’t know. Ann’s the first person other than his mom, and maybe Ren to really give a shit about him.

“I keep thinking about it. I can’t stop. You could have been gone forever, and I didn’t do anything but watch.” Ann’s ashamed as she reaches out for Ryuji’s hand, relaxing slightly as his calloused fingers curl around hers. The difference in texture feels...nice. Her hands are soft, well groomed, his exact opposite. It’s a fitting metaphor for themselves as people, and if Ann were a writer she just might use that.

“You did do something.” Ryuji whispers it, hoping Ann can’t hear the love bleeding into his words, “You gave me the courage to smile through whatever was gonna happen.”

“What?” Ann’s eyes are studying Ryuji’s, though it’s too dark in the room to really see much of their expression.

“Your face was the last one I saw before the explosion happened,” Ryuji’s fingers grip Ann’s more tightly, “And I thought, ‘hey, if I die here, at least I know she’s safe’ I did that. Not Ren, or Morgana, or anybody else. Me.”

“Ryuji.” Ann whispers his name, it brings a sense of calm to her. The boy laying next to her feels like safety, like home. She rolls to her side more fully and tangles her legs in with his.

Ryuji feels a surge of heat rush through him, “Ann.” He whispers back, his pulse skyrocketing.

Ann’s own heart is pounding through her chest, she wished she could capture this moment. Have Yusuke paint a picture, just so she could keep the softness etched on Ryuji’s face forever. If she didn’t know any better she’d say he looked like a boy in love. Unabashed, and open love.

“Never leave me.” Ann untangles her hand and caresses Ryuji’s cheek. It’s sharp and soft and beautiful.

“Never.” Ryuji answers, his head is swimming and he can’t tell if it’s from being banged up or if it’s from Ann’s breath mingling with his. Without another thought, he slides himself forward ever so slightly, and brushes his lips against the plushness of Ann’s lips. Wow. Just, wow.

She doesn’t push him away, but opens her mouth a little more in welcome. Ryuji never thought a punk like him would get this far. Had never dreamed the most beautiful girl in the world would be right here, with him, while he kissed the life out of her. It was sloppy and hot and everything he’d ever wanted it to be.

Ryuji pulled away first, kissing the top of Ann’s head before pulling her closer. He didn’t say another word. Words weren’t enough, but his heart against hers might just be. Saying what he was too afraid to say. Ann’s body relaxed into his, and her breathing began to deepen.

Ryuji’s entire body ached, and he’d wished he’d grabbed some tylenol before getting cozy, but he was the most comfortable he’d ever been in his life. The pillows shifted under his head, and Ann’s fingers gripped his tighter as he moved. She wouldn’t be letting him go anytime soon, and that suited him just fine. He wasn’t going to be letting her go either. As if by magic, Ryuji finally drifted off to sleep, with a bruise for a body and the feeling of being loved by Ann swelling in his chest.

  


  


  


  



End file.
